


Can't Sleep

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [18]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA 5 AU, GTA Universe, Insomnia, M/M, Memories, Some Fluff, Vagabond, battle buddies, coping with loss, jeremwood, this is what happens when I'm depressed okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy wakes up in the middle of the night and can't seem to sleep.





	Can't Sleep

Jeremy frowned to himself at the absence of warmth behind him on the bed, feeling to make sure he wasn't imagining, but the absence was there. Opening his eyes he glanced at the clock on his bedside table and mentally groaned.

3:15 am.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. This was the tenth night in a row this month he'd woken early and hadn't been able to go back to sleep. He gazed around the darkness of the room and sighed. He looked into the corner and saw a familiar figure's shape sitting in the chair there, hidden by the shadows.

"Can't sleep?" a deep voice from the figure asked.

"It's getting a little easier, but yeah, it's still hard for me to sleep," Jeremy admitted as he pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them there.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself. You need your rest. You need to stay strong, for you and the Crew," the voice said gently. Jeremy sighed and nodded.

"It's just...different, y'know?" he asked.

"You've never really been good with change," the figure said with an evident smile.

"But this change is different. Before I could handle changes and adapt easily. Now it's like I'm stuck treading dark water with no way to get out," Jeremy said, voice growing shaky.

"I'm sorry," the voice spoke.

"Why?" Jeremy asked looking up surprised.

"I wasn't there for you. I've always been there for you," the figure sounded so very sad it hurt Jeremy.

"Don't say that! It's not your fault. Shit happens. This shit just happens to hurt more than the rest," he said as he felt tears start to sting his eyes.

"You know I'd do anything for you Jeremy, right? I'd kill for you, I'd run a million miles without pause, I'd bring you the damn moon," the figure said firmly. Jeremy nodded and sniffled.

"I know. You always were a big ol sweetheart," he said smiling painfully.

"Don't go giving away my secret. I have a reputation to uphold after all," the figure joked causing Jeremy to giggle.

The room was silent for awhile, both men feeling comfort just being with each other, no words needed. Jeremy felt more tears fill his eyes as he tried to blink them away.

"I miss you," he said finally.

"I miss you too buddy. I'm sorry I had to leave," the voice said sounding pained.

"You couldn't help it. It was unavoidable," Jeremy choked out.

"If I could take it all back I would, you know that right? Anything to be with you!" the voice sounded desperate. Jeremy nodded and smiled as he closed his eyes, picturing better times and fond memories.

"I know," he said.

"I need you to be strong now, okay? For me? Please Jer," the voice begged. Jeremy felt the tears running down his face and he grit his teeth and nodded again.

"I'll try," he mumbled. He felt a presence near him and looked up, smiling at the figure standing near him.

Without a word the tall figure leaned down and gently kissed his lips. It was a sweet kiss, one Jeremy missed and so desperately longed for everyday.

"I love you Jer Bear," the figure said as he pulled away slightly.

Jeremy opened his eyes to an empty room. It was the same as it had been since the accident. He got out of bed and walked to the lonely chair in the corner, picking up the familiar black leather jacked with the blue shoulders and white stripes. He held the jacket close, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm himself, allowing more tears to fall until they stopped. He sat down on the edge of the bed, holding the jacket tightly to him like a lifeline.

"I love you too Ryan. I miss you so much," he sobbed softly.

In the morning Geoff peeked into the room and smiled sadly at the sight of Jeremy curled up on the end of the bed, snoring softly as he slept wrapped in Ryan's jacket like a blanket.


End file.
